futurefandomcom-20200229-history
South American Commonwealth (New Renaissance)
South American Commonwealth (short: S.A.C or the Commonwealth) is one of the nine superstates that rule over Earth from late 21st century onward, encompassing most of South America, save for the small nation Realm of Fire '''at the South-most & the '''Falkland Island which was liberated when United Kingdom had to joint United States of Europe (more or less reluctantly). The Commonwealth is a semi-presidential parliamentary republic, consist of 38 provinces. This union is the result of South America integration process which started from late 20th century. The process itself, however, didn't actually goes on full force before the needs and commitment for regional stability during the Greater Depression, when China collapsed, taking with it almost the entire world's economy, as well as countering the increasing influence from the Union States in the North, the African from the East, and the Oceania from the West, the Commonwealth '''was established after the '''Second Constitutive Treaty at Buenos Aires, Sept 18th, 2075. Today the Commonwealth generates an estimate of 29% share of the nominal gross human product, roughly around $US 417.7 trillions in 2107. The country maintains a good combination of market economy and a Nordic-styled welfare model with universal health care and a comprehensive social security system. The Commonwealth has been a large producer & exporter of food and agricultural products within the World of Men in universe. Among its many income sources, tourism, like in late 20th century, or even within the Greater Depression, play a major role. Historical relics, architectural and natural wonders, a diverse range of foods and culture, vibrant and colorful cities, and stunning landscapes draw a number of hundred of millions each year to South America. Some of the most visited places in the region are Recife, Olinda, Machu Picchu, the Amazon Rainforest, Rio de Janeiro, Salvador, Fortaleza, Maceió, Bogota, Lima, Florianópolis, Isla Margarita, Natal, Buenos Aires, São Paulo, Angel Falls, Nazca Lines, Cuzco, Lake Titicaca, Medellín, Patagonia, Cartagena and the Galápagos Islands With the decriminalization of sex industry in late 21st century, the Commonwealth also expand its influence into this sensitive industry, with the foundation date back to 20th century, when many of its nation-states were already decriminalized it. The Commonwealth '''enjoys the 4th highest per capita income within the World of Men, as well as 9th highest on a more comprehensive Solar System list. From 2101 to 2106, again from 2109 to 2115, '''Commonwealth '''hold one of the highest HDI ranking. In 2113, '''SAC ranked 4th in equalized Better Life Index & 3rd in inter-generational earnings elasticity. National border : More information on Geography_of_South_America The Commonwealth '''share its border with the Union States in the '''North at the Darién watershed. This is also happen to be the natural boundary between North and South America landmass. However, both the Commonwealth and the Union States was locked in a kind of dispute, briefly turn into small skirmishes in early decades of 22nd century, since both nations argue over whether the Panamas canal '''or the '''Darién '''should be the border. The dispute didn't settle down before the other superstates involved, and the Canal became the official border. Technically, the '''Commonwealth encompass the whole South_American_Plate The Commonwealth is home for the highest uninterrupted waterfall on Earth, as well as one of the highest in the Solar System, Angel Falls: In 2070s, a plan was proposed to build a city near the Falls, a mega city, that is, house at least 200 millions, one of the 1st of its kind, when the population boomed. The plan was met with opposes so fierce that it had to be crapped after 10 months. That was when the Commonwealth start to impose laws that forbid building mega cities near other wonders, natural or man-made, along the country. There are many other wonderful natural landscapes across South America: Major mineral in South America include gold, silver, copper, iron ore, tin, and petroleum. These mineral used to contribute to high income to its countries especially in times of war or of rapid economic growth by industrialized countries elsewhere. However, the concentration in producing one major export commodity often has hindered the development of diversified economies. The fluctuation in the price of commodities in the international markets has led historically to major highs and lows in the economies of South American states, often causing extreme political instability. This is leading to efforts to diversify production to drive away from staying as economies dedicated to one major export. Cities within South American Commonwealth By the time of 2109, most major cities within the Commonwealth 'are built either along the coach or on air. Many of them on the South are mega cities, able to withstand sometimes hundred millions at a time, while many others on the North or Middle are modeled after RPG fantasy games or novels. Below are the 14 largest cities in South America, as of 2129: São Paulo Lima Bogotá Rio de Janeiro Santiago Salvador Buenos Aires Brasillia Fortaleza Belo Horizonte Medellín Cali Guayaquil Caracas Economy ''More information on the Commonwealth's Economy By the end of 21st century, the '''Commonwealth has turned into one of two main exporters in agricultural products, on par with Oceania, with 29% of GDP at a whole, compare to the average 15% for the rest. Many products, such as coffee, wheat, corn, sugarcane, cocoa, citrus, beef and shrimp, play a major role for the nation's economy in a world which people start to get tired of too much genetic-altered or man-made foods & return to natural ones more often. With the economy and social welfare were moderned after those of former Nordic nations, which are proved to be successful, the gap between the richest and poorest is greatly reduced in 2090s. By 2109, like most of other places on Earth, the basic lifestyle and standard within the Commonwealth is similar to that of the Baltic or Oceania. The people in South America, at that time, are well-known as the most active tourists in Solar System. Tourism Like in late 20th century, tourism continue to play a major role in the economy of the Commonwealth. A wide range of historical relics, architectural and natural wonders, a diverse list of foods and culture, vibrant and colorful cities, and stunning landscapes attract hundred of millions of tourists every year to South America and its colonies in and out of Solar System, with many of its space stations rank #01 for relax and leisure tours. Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Nations (The New Renaissance) Category:Scenario: 2200 (The New Renaissance)